The Hidden Saiyans
by sharingan1299
Summary: There are twin sayains
1. prologue

THIS IS A FANFICTION, DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z,OR DRAGON BALL GT THIS STORY IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE

On Planet Vegeta  
>On the day Frieza attacked planet Vegeta, the twin saiyan brothers named Kyro and Tyson were just born by Fasha and Buturuga. Fasha Said " Hey Maggot hand me a scouter why don't 'cha ya good for nuthin'. She looked at Ky He had a power level of over 90,000 she grinned and said " that's my boy maybe one day he will beat the living shit out of lord Frieza"then she looked at Ty he had a power level of 6000. She said "what a disgrace" then she spit on him then Ty floated up and blasted Fasha in the chest and killed her then went back in his bed. Buturuga heard a siren, he overheard king Vegeta on his scouter say " I want you men to kill Buturuga son's he may a threat".<br>Buturuga sense time was short so he put Kyro and Tyson in a saiyan pod were sent right before Goku,not knowing what is going they were sent into space.

But one year later they were sent into a black hole an asteroid field was coming in Kyro and Tyson's direction and when a blue portly man with cricket-like antennae and "Northern Kai written in Kanji saw this about to happen he said "oh no those kids are about to be killed by that asteroid field,well thats not my problem".The Blue man watched their ship get penetrated into scrap metal so the two boys were floating in space, A monkey turned towards the blue man and started making noises. ''Oh come on Bubbles! I'm not saving them!'' ''Ooh! OOH! OOH!'' Bubbles said. He then got in his car and somehow his car started to fly. He started his engine and his antenna started to move a portal opened and he flew through he put the boys in his car and he drove back through the portal. So king Kai decided to keep the twins but he had to keep them a secret because he didn't know how the other Kai's would react especially since south Kai had a grudge with him so he trained the two boys in secret.


	2. Chapter 1

THIS IS A FANFICTION, DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z,OR DRAGON BALL GT THIS STORY IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE

On Planet Vegeta  
>On the day Frieza attacked planet Vegeta, the twin saiyan brothers named Kyro and Tyson were just born by Fasha and Buturuga. Fasha Said " Hey Maggot hand me a scouter why don't 'cha ya good for nuthin'. She looked at Ky He had a power level of over 90,000 she grinned and said " that's my boy maybe one day he will beat the living shit out of lord Frieza"then she looked at Ty he had a power level of 6000. She said "what a disgrace" then she spit on him then Ty floated up and blasted Fasha in the chest and killed her then went back in his bed. Buturuga heard a siren, he overheard king Vegeta on his scouter say " I want you men to kill Buturuga son's he may a threat".<br>Buturuga sense time was short so he put Kyro and Tyson in a saiyan pod were sent right before Goku,not knowing what is going they were sent into space.

But one year later they were sent into a black hole an asteroid field was coming in Kyro and Tyson's direction and when a blue portly man with cricket-like antennae and "Northern Kai written in Kanji saw this about to happen he said "oh no those kids are about to be killed by that asteroid field,well thats not my problem".The Blue man watched their ship get penetrated into scrap metal so the two boys were floating in space, A monkey turned towards the blue man and started making noises. ''Oh come on Bubbles! I'm not saving them!'' ''Ooh! OOH! OOH!'' Bubbles said. He then got in his car and somehow his car started to fly. He started his engine and his antenna started to move a portal opened and he flew through he put the boys in his car and he drove back through the portal. So king Kai decided to keep the twins but he had to keep them a secret because he didn't know how the other Kai's would react especially since south Kai had a grudge with him so he trained the two boys in secret.


	3. Chapter 2

**On King Kai's planet**

It had been four years since king Kai had taken in the sayian brothers. One day king Kai received a called from Grand Kai he said " king Kai I need you to come to the Grand Kai summit, see you in an hour" king Kai said " wait I". He didn't get a chance to talk so he took a long shower, got dressed, ate some raisin bran. He headed out little did he know Ky and Ty were napping in the backseat.

**At Grand Kai summit**

When he got there everyone was waiting for him he ran out of his car, while running he got a stiff in his leg. He said " sorry I'm late guess you can say i got a flat tire" west kai said "That was not funny". He replied " Yes it was that would have killed in a comedy club" while they were arguing Ky and Ty had awakened their saw master arguing he sprung into action they attacked the Kai's King Kai said " Oh no". The twins kept on attacking while they fighting King Kai Struggled whether to save his students or his fellow Kai then he said "Boys stop ". South kai said breathless "King kai do you know theses two demons?" he said " yea they're my students i've been training them for the last four years. I want to enter them in the other world tournament" South Kai said " all right enter them if they lose they die" replied "sure one week from now".

**At Other world tournament **

It was the day of the tournament it was a tag team tournament Ky and Ty eliminated of the competition but the next match was easy for Ky, he was fighting alien represented by the east Kai their name was Asnid and Dinsa they were from the planet illusionarium. The brothers began to attack five minutes later Asked and Dinsa said in sync " Get ready here comes our best technique and get ready for your greatest fears" **Illusion** **Disruptor**. In an instant the brothers were put in a deadly illusion, theSo the both had the same illusion losing each other. In the illusion Ky saw his brother died and Ty saw the same at that moment and both Screamed "BROTHER"and they started to raised their chi then their hair flew up. Grand Kai said " whoa they're turning into super saiyans" North kai said " super what now's" he replied " Super Saiyans are Saiyans that have reached a leveled far from the others" South kai said "oh wait how do know when a saiyan has turned into a super sayain". "well their hair points up and turns gold, their eyes turn white, and they receive tremendous power,speed and their "chi" is awesome" said Grand Kai. Ky and Ty were still transforming then finally the transformation was complete but there was something different about Ty his hair was a reddish-black color and his eyes were red. King kai thought to himself " wow to achieve a form that most saiyans spent their entire life trying to reach and these two achieved it at a young age , but somehow I sorta knew that Ty was evil" then he contacted Grand Kai telepathically and said " Grand Kai do you remember anything about a dark super saiyan" he replied "no i don't". So Ky and Ty powered down and turned back into regular saiyans and when they looked at each other they started to cry and said at the same time "Brother I thought you were dead"


	4. Chapter 3

**On King Kai's Planet**

So after realizing what happened during the tournament Ty left other world to find himself, Ky on the other hand wanted to explore a planet and said " King Kai I overheard some of guys talking and they said their from a planet called Yardrat can i please train there " king kai said "hmm maybe it'll be good to get some planetary experience" then those two guys said "stop" King Kai said confused "why what happened" one of the guys said "planet Yardrat has been destroyed that young man has potential okay we will teach you our planet's most famous technique "the instantaneous transmission" .

One of the guy's said "wow it took us our whole lives to master that technique and he learned in in ten minutes. I need to practice with a strong opponent King Kai do you know any strong fighters" King kai gasped deeply and said " oh no Gohan, Krillin ,and Vegeta are going to die".Ky was shocked then said nervously " wait you don't mean prince vegeta the prince of all saiyans" as he talking he was clenching his fist ,then replied "yes " then Ky said confused "wait who is Gohan and Krillin" King kai said "Gohan is the son of my other student Son Goku and krillin is his best friend and they are on planet Namek facing some highly dangerous creatures sent by an evil alien overlord Named Frieza".Ky said "Did you say frieza" he said scaredly "yes" wait "those bad creatures they wouldnt happen to be called the Ginyu force" he said "yea". Ky said "king Kai which direction is Namek" he grinned and said " Southwest from here" Ky had his body facing southwest and he disappeared and reappeared on planet Namek Then he flew towards the ginyu force.


	5. Chapter 4

**On battlefield**

Vegeta had just got put in a piledriver by Recoome he then picked vegeta out like a vegetable and threw him. Recoome looked at Krillin and and said " **Recoome Kick" **then Krillin was unconscious, Gohan was starting to get scared because he knew he was next. Jeice and Burter looked at their scouters and Burter said " hey Recoome there is a large Power level coming our way". When Gohan heard the news he said " Don't worry vegeta my father is on his way, You guys better surrender now or my dad will kick your butts". Jeice said " The large power level will be here in 2 minutes hurry up and finish this". Recoome started powering up he said "get ready" he bent over ,opened his mouth and shouted **Recoome's Ultra Fighting, **He started to power up and Gohan Krillin and vegeta all felt the energy and Recoome yelled "**Cannon**"**, **Ky came out of nowhere and smacked the blast away. Gohan had ran up to Ky thinking he was his father he hugged him, when the smoke had cleared Gohan had realized that he had hugged a complete stranger he said embarrassed " I'm sorry I thought you were my father" then he said " wait you look like you're my age yet you smacked that guy's attack like it was nothing just how old are you" Ky grinned and put up five fingers Gohan gasped. Goku's ship had just arrived on planet namek, while the remaining Ginyu force members were distracted watching Goku land Ky rushed them. Jeice said angrily "Burter rush him" then he and burter tried to land a hit on him. The more they missed their blows the more they got mad so right before burter was about to blow his top he jeice said " calm down mate listen here's the plan : I'll use my crusher ball attack and the second he dodges kill him" he shouted " Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **CRUSHER"** Burter said " whoa I can tell jeice is using his full power". Jeice yelled "**Ball**" and he threw it at Ky and Burter tried to rush him. The Crusher ball flew towards Ky and Burter right behind. Ky smacked it towards Burter and destroyed him, Jeice started to cry and said " no not Burter he was my best mate and I loved him I was saving myself for him". Vegeta asked puzzled " wait were you guys gay" Jeice said sadly " yes were going to have a child together" Vegeta threw up and said " That would be a disgusting looking baby" Jeice got mad and said " you are going to sorry when I get the captain" " Oh no you don't I'm not going to let you get away that easy" said Ky. Ky was about to blast him out of the sky but right when Jeice had escaped Goku had just arrived. Goku looked around : Vegeta was half dead, Krillin was shivering, Gohan was unconscious . He walked over to Krillin and fed him a senzu bean when Krillin regain conscious Goku walked over to Ky and asked firmly " are you the one who did this to Vegeta or my son or my friend?". Goku picked his fighting stance and then charged at Ky, while he was charging at Ky he was wondering why Ky wasn't preparing for Goku's attack . Gohan yelled" NO DAD HE IS THE ONE WHO SAVED US" then Goku stopped. Goku apologies Ky then looks at the symbol on Goku and asked" wait you wouldn't happen to be Son Goku would you?". He replied " yes and how do you know my name" Ky said " My master told me" Goku asked " and who is your master" " King kai" said Ky. Goku gasped in shock and said " wait King Kai is is master so that means he taught you the spirit bomb and the ka_io_-ken" Ky nodded Goku said "wow"

**Elsewhere**

Captain Ginyu was talking to some men and Jeice said " CCCCCCAAAA PPT TTTAAA IIINNN" " what is it Jeice, did you take care of those weaklings and where is the rest of the team" asked Captain Ginyu Jeice said " they all dead some jack-ass in pajamas came out of nowhere and they got their asses handed to them" . Ginyu said said " what their all dead how can this be we were the strongest is galaxy". He then said under his breath " besides Lord Frieza and his family". Captain Ginyu then said " Jeice come on we must avenge our fallen comrades" he replied " Yes Sir" but first I need to and they flew away.


End file.
